This is My Life
by strength-91-possibility-none
Summary: Pairing sasunaru and some kakairu. Kakashi uses a new jutsu to meddle with Sasuke and Naruto's lives and hopefully help them become closer to each other. COMPLETE
1. The Forbidden No Jutsu

This is My Life

By: Strength91Possibilitynone

* * *

Naruto: Yay!! A fic about ME!!!

Sasuke: What about me, dobe?

Naruto: What about you?

Sasuke: (eye twitch)… never mind

Strength: Umm…ok… how about I go get some popcorn before we start?

Naruto: Yay!! POPCORN!!!

Strength: That's a yes. How about you Sasuke?

Sasuke: (bored) Hn.

Strength: (ignoring Sasuke) Then I'll go get some popcorn, and in the meantime you can start the show!

* * *

"Where the hell _is_ he?!"

The bridge. It is a certain place where people could peacefully watch the fish in the river flow or look at the clouds and have no worries. Yet there are times where if you stay too long, you could get annoyed. Especially if you're waiting for a certain someone who told you to come at six in the morning, only to wait for that same person for three more hours. Although Team Seven should be used to it by now, they still get impatient.

"You should be used to this by now, dobe." A usually silent, stoic, and uncaring black haired boy answered the hyperactive, loud-mouth blonde. Sasuke really wishes their sensei would hurry up, Naruto's babbling isn't something he plans on listening to any longer.

"What do you care, bastard? If we wait any longer, I won't be able to enjoy my ramen at Ichiraku's. It'll be free!" As said by none other than the number one loud mouth ninja of Konoha, Naruto. Then he added, after seeing that the other boy looks more bored than usual, "Iruka-sensei is treating," Sasuke felt a twinge of an unfamiliar emotion come from within, "but it's not like you'll care any way. I don't know why I'm even wasting my breath trying to explain to an ice prick who can't appreciate the joys of ramen!"

Sakura, the other teammate, just sweat dropped with the scene in front of her. '_Who argues about _ramen'

"Only dobes like you enjoy eating ramen for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner." Sasuke could never understand how the dobe could eat so much ramen, it's so unhealthy.

"Don't call me a dobe, bastard!" Naruto shot back and… was that an animal growl?

"Well, how about dead-last then?"

"Asshole!"

"Idiot!"

"Teme!"

By this time the person they were waiting for finally arrived, "Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic on the way here and well…" Sadly, while this excuse was lame he also had the nerve to put on the innocent act. The up-curved crescent moon shaped eye, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, you name it. This also means he didn't notice the two boys arguing or the usually energetic girl looking bored out of her mind. Though, what he did notice was the lack of yelling from two of his students for his last minute lie.

To solve his own confusion, he opened his eye to see what was going on. What he saw wasn't much of a surprise to him. Sasuke and Naruto seem to be in another argument, with Naruto doing all the yelling, that has something to do with either the name calling, Naruto's obsession of ramen, or Sasuke being too much of a jerk. Or, it could possibly be all three. '_Oh well, might as well see where this goes, it's not like we have anything better to do._' There were no missions today and, as of now, no training either.

"Well, at least I don't always have a stick up my ass!" Naruto's voice reaches their teacher's ears.

"Well, at least I'm not going to die sooner than I should from eating too much ramen!" Sasuke sounds as if he's actually going to rip the Kyuubi holder's head off. Looks like it was going on for awhile now. That, or they just aren't in a good mood today. (Gee, I wonder why.)

"That's it! You're dead, bastard!" He lunges at Sasuke and they both fall on the bridge. They start splashing around in the water as they begin choking each other whilst, renewing their efforts at upping one another in their verbal fight.

"I don't see why… _gag_… it's so imp… _cough_… ortant to you, going to… _wheeze_… Ichiraku's with Iruka!" Sasuke gargled out between labored breaths.

"What's it to you?... _wheeze_… So what if I like someone… _pant_… as child would a parent or as a brother… _cough_… no one else would, and I… _gag_… want to keep him as a friend… always." His speech was whispered out but the last word was faded off towards the end and it was barely heard. He tried to get Sasuke off before he ran out of air.

"Ok… that's enough you two," Kakashi steps in as he grabs both of their shirts to lift them as far away from each other as his arms could reach, toes barely toughing the ground.

"It's about time you got here!" Naruto yells, forgetting about the previous fight, as he struggles to get out of his teachers tight grip with no luck, "So what will it be today, missions or training?"

"Neither," Kakashi pauses to see his students' reactions. Sasuke has the stoic face, like always, but his eyes say a different story as he hangs there, Naruto stops struggling and stares at Kakashi with his jaw dropped, and Sakura doesn't have the worried look on her face anymore, instead it's replaced by murderous anger. Who can blame them? They were just waiting for three hours for him to show up only to have the jounin say they weren't going to do anything today. He continues anyway, "There are no missions today and I decided that I have something else to do."

"I can understand the 'no missions' part… I guess… but no training? I doubt you have something else important going on." Stating the obvious, Sakura looks at her teacher warily, trying to decipher his cryptic language. '_How much you want to bet that it has something to do with that pornographic book!_'

"Actually, I do have a mission." Kakashi matter-of-factly stated. "But it's a secret mission only meant for me. So yeah… I guess I'll see you tomorrow… maybe," The last word is mumbled as he leaves in a puff of smoke leaving the two boys to drop in the water, splashing them soaked and even getting Sakura on the bridge.

"Great." Sasuke grumbles as he gets out of the water and back onto the bridge, Naruto right behind him cursing everything around him. The pink haired Kunoichi just looks at her dress and groans. She should've expected to get some kind of nature on her whether it be green or clear.

They try to get as much water out of their clothing as possible. Naruto wrings his jacket out and, still unsatisfied, puts it back on.

"He probably had a big mission that included him to go some place far," Sakura matter-of-factly stated after the long silence while the dried off. She can't think of another reason as to why he rushed off (he is usually late for everything).

"Hn," Sasuke silently agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from Team Seven, behind a tree that is actually behind them, is none other than the perverted sensei, Kakashi. His book is out but he isn't reading it as he silently watches and waits for his chance.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke silently walked through the streets of Konoha. If anyone they knew walked by them, they would have thought that A) the world is going to end, B) Team Seven got abducted by aliens, or (the more logical one) C) Sasuke and Naruto got in another fight. Their team was known for being loud and obnoxious. They were never categorized as quiet when together. A stranger passing by would have thought that they were nice, peaceful children (now that's a laugh).

A couple times, Sakura tried cutting the tension by starting a conversation with Sasuke, but the tension was so thick that not even a recently sharpened kunai could cut through it. Every attempt was futile as she was ignored completely. She didn't even think about talking to Naruto… what if he got the wrong idea? So she just stuck with being quiet.

What they didn't know was that they were being followed. Who else would it be besides the masked copy ninja, Kakashi. He was silently jumping across the roofs of the houses they passed by, waiting for the perfect time to strike his unsuspecting students.

You see, Kakashi thinks he has a perfect plan. A plan that is so great that he must not speak of it. He is following his three students, waiting until something happens that'll get Naruto and Sasuke by themselves.

* * *

Although Sakura is keeping quiet, she is still trying to get rid of the tension, or better yet get away from it, because it's starting to freak her out. She's fidgeting to the point that even Sasuke and Naruto could tell. So she does one thing she could think of to get away from this tension-of-death.

"Oh no! I almost forgot! I promised Ino that I would meet her at the shop as soon as I could!" '_Yeah! That's a perfect idea!_' She slaps her head with her hand to show that she had forgotten, then adds sweetly, "See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

She runs off after waiting a couple seconds for an answer, though she never gotten one. The boys watch her until she turns the corner, still silently walking along the streets.

'_Great, now all I have to do is get rid of the dobe._' Sasuke's still looking the other way, trying to decide which would be the best shop to go into. Any shop would be fine but if he chooses one that has a girl owner… let's just say he'd rather be with the dobe.

He was about to start to walk over to a store when he felt a slight tingle in the pit of his stomach. Then he felt it spreading through his body, getting worse as it went. The pain began soon enough and he could hear the blonde next to him curse unintelligibly. Until, finally, everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi sees Sakura leave the two boys and thinks that his plan couldn't go any smoother. '_Just when I thought that I was going to do something drastic. Oh well, now I can go on with the plan._'

He starts to make hand sign to form a jutsu and ends shortly after with the sign of the horse. A couple seconds later, both boys stop walking and stand still with their faces contorted in pain. Soon, they both fall to the ground, one on top of the other.

"Well, it looks like I'll be a courteous teacher and bring them to their respective houses."

With that said he jumps from his hiding spot and picks Sasuke and Naruto's bodies up by the front of their shirts. He then tucks Naruto's limp body under his left arm and does the same thing to Sasuke's under his right. With that done, he heads off on top of the roofs once more.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Naruto: ……uh, wha-

Sasuke: What the hell?! What did Kakashi do to us?!?

Strength: (smug smile) You'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter.

Sasuke: No! I want to know right now!

Strength: No, you won't be surprised like everyone else. Besides, you might give everything away and then it won't be as exciting.

Naruto: It's never fun to know before you see or read it. You should wait.

Sasuke: … Who cares what you think?! But since I'm most likely not going to get answers and that I don't feel like fighting a _girl_, I guess I'll wait.

Strength: You arrogant piece of- (almost punches Sasuke) oh um… oh yeah, back to what I was saying. Thanks for reading and please review since this is my first fic! (smiles sweetly)

Sasuke: (smirks) Not even Naruto would fall for that fake smile.

Naruto: huh?... What did you say Sasuke? I was distracted by Strength's cute smile.

Sasuke: (grumbling) Never mind…

Strength: HAH!!!


	2. This Isn't My Place

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto then I wouldn't be writing this fic.

* * *

Sasuke: Finally! (maniacal laughter)

Naruto: … (hides behind me)

Strength: umm… Sasuke?

Sasuke: (still laughing)

Strength: SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: What?!

Strength: You're scaring Naruto.

Sasuke: Oh… um… gomenasai (looks away)

Naruto: (jumps up) He didn't scare me! I was just… umm… seeing what… material your shirt was made of.

Strength: Liar! You were shaking so much, I was about to fall!

Sasuke: Shut up and get on with the story.

Strength: Fine… Thanks for the reviews! Now here is the next chapter… Oh no you didn't!

Naruto: umm… what I do? (innocent)

Strength: You. are. so. DEAD!!! (runs after Naruto with a kunai)

* * *

Waking up, Sasuke stretches. As he stretched, he opens his eyes only to find himself in a room that is extremely clean. This is definitely not his room, he knows that his room is clean but not _that_ clean. The sharingan user gets up and tries to figure out whose place this is. Going through the list of people he knows who would have a clean room, he searches the room for some clues. Yet, he doesn't know anybody to have a place where the ceiling is cracked and the walls are painted lime green, like the color of grass in a summer sun. A couple minutes later, the stumped boy is sitting on the orange covered bed.

Sasuke gets up and walks over to the open door that led to the hallway. Looking out to see if anybody is there, he sets out on his journey toward the sitting area. '_I know I have been here before, but it might have only been once. A brief visit, most probably. The memory of coming here is really vague and I can't remember who I was visiting_.'

When he gets into the sitting room, he looks around for any of those missing clues. Other than the worn out furniture, which wasn't much to begin with, he notices nothing in the room that would help, not even pictures. '_In fact, I didn't even see pictures hanging on the walls in the hall as I walked down it, either. It must be someone who either doesn't like themselves, or can't find anybody to take a picture of them_.'

After searching in every room in the apartment, Sasuke sits on a stool in the kitchen looking very irritated. Usually the bathroom gives away everything about the person that lives in the place but god forbid that had to be practically bare, too. He didn't even go in there because it was so small and unadorned that there was nothing to look for.

'_Okay, so the owner isn't here. Fine. I'll just wait here until they come home so I could get some answers as to what is going on! In the meantime, I could probably get something to eat_.'

Sasuke opens the fridge to find not much in there: eggs, a carton of spoiled milk, cheese, an orange, and a few cups of ramen. He stared in astonishment at the lack of vegetables. How does this person live?

'_I'll have the orange but I'm _definitely_ not having milk._' He grabs the orange and closes the door, then heads over to one of the cabinets to find a glass for water.

What he saw in the first cabinet surprised him a lot. The bottom shelf was filled with ramen! Tons and tons of instant ramen! But when he looked closely he could see that they were outdated by a year (AN: I don't know if ramen can actually go out of date but they do in this fic), yet the packages look like they were just bought, besides the fact that they looked smashed and beaten.

After getting over the shock of seeing so much ramen, the conclusion to his escapade has him growling. Why the hell was he at _his_ place?!

"Gah! Damn dobe! What am I doing here and how did I get here?!" He slams the cabinet door shut as he stomped off to the sitting room. Angrily, he plops down on the couch, thinking things over.

"What the hell is going on here? Just when I thou-" He stops mid-sentence as he catches something in the corner of his eye. There's an ancient mirror by the front door but that's not what caught his attention. It's what's reflected off of it that captured his attention.

Staring back at him through the mirror was a boy his age, though it looked nothing like him, at all. The boy in the mirror had tan skin and bright blonde hair. His eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day. There were also these three whisker-like scars on each cheek. The last thing he noticed that really scared him was that the boy was sitting in the same exact spot that he was in now.

* * *

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

"Ungh…"

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

"Damn bird! Shut up and lemme sleep!" The owner of the voice laying in the bed lifted his head from his pillow to look towards the disturbance, only to have his head buried in it again.

"Damn sun! Why can't you come up after I wake up!" The yell would have been louder, and successfully scare the annoying bird away, if it wasn't for the pillow covering his mouth.

The young boy lying on his stomach stops his rants and curses at the sun to prop his upper torso up by his elbows. Still leaning on his elbows, he rubs his eyes. As he opened them, he slowly registered his surroundings and frowned.

'_What the…_'

Looking around the room, his frown gradually gets longer. He doesn't like the fact that he is waking up in a room that doesn't even compare to his own. First thing he noticed were the dark blue walls, he can't even say they were navy blue because they were so dark that they almost looked black. Trust me, there's a difference. Next, he noticed how HUGE the room was compared to his own. The last thing he noticed, something he wished he hadn't, was an artifact that he never wanted see when it comes to finding himself in a house that he doesn't even remember coming to. Over on the wall opposite of the bed was none other than a symbol that he was all too familiar with. It's shown to him every time his rival would turn his back to him, which was a lot.

The Uchiha Fan.

"Oh, this just makes everything _so_ much better," He sighs out sarcastically. Naruto gets up from the bed and shuffles to the open door, letting him into the hallway.

An hour of searching for the owner of the humongous, empty house finds the Kitsune lying on his back on the couch, one foot planted on the ground and his arm hanging in the air. "Where the hell is that Uchiha-bastard?" Starting to get really frustrated he gets up again to see if there was anything to eat.

After looking through every cabinet and cupboard and even the fridge, he can't find anything good to eat. In his case, that means there are no ramen packs within the area.

"All that bastard has is fruit, vegetables, and this so called 'sushi' pack," He stops his scavenging and settles with drinking water.

_A few minutes later…_

"Damn, this house is so big; I can't even find the bathroom!" Turns out that in his hasty search for his ebony haired rival, he forgot to make sure where every room was. A couple minutes of looking through all the doors that were unlocked, which wasn't a lot, he finally found it. "Yes! It's about time!"

Silently, he gets through his business while looking at all the intricate designs on the walls. Finishing up, he flushes the toilet and washes his hands. He can't help but glance up to look in the mirror (A/N: nobody can not help but look in a huge mirror that's right in front of them while washing there hands). He looks back down, to turn off the water, not really registering what he looked like (A/N: it's like just wanting to see if you had a reflection and if you see one, you're satisfied).

A few seconds after walking out of the bathroom, he runs back in and looks right into the mirror again, in horror. In front of him was a boy his age with ivory skin and black hair. His eyes were just as dark. Looking into the mirror, the boys had the same frantic look as Naruto. The sight before the Kitsune was not something he expected to happen and would rather not have had it happened at all.

Naruto is in Sasuke's body… and…

"If I'm in that bastard's body, then that must… mean…"

* * *

It was a nice peaceful afternoon in the Village of Konoha. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and the sun is as bright as ever! What could possibly ruin this beautiful evening…

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

… Oh yeah! The fact that two rivals are in each others body might have slipped my mind.

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Strength: Thank you for re… WHAT?!

Sasuke: … (glare-of-death)

Naruto: … Why did you have to switch OUR minds?! (glare)

Strength: (starts panicking) um… heh…?

Sasuke: … (still doing glare-of-death)

Naruto: Grrr!!!

Strength: (randomly gets a remote and freezes them) Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! (runs off screen, unfreezing the boys)

Naruto: Where did she go?

Sasuke: There she is! (points toward Strength)

Naruto: GET HER!!!

(They lunge at Strength)

Off Screen: Ahhh—ugh!


	3. Naruto's Everyday Life

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Naruto… but I don't, sad isn't it?

* * *

Naruto: Why won't you answer me?!

Strength: (tied to a chair with tape over her mouth) …

Naruto: How could you fall asleep while I'm interrogating you!?!

Sasuke: (walking in) Oi, dobe, what are you doing?

Naruto: What's it look like I'm doing, bastard?!

Sasuke: Next time you should take the tape off their mouth.

Strength: Oww!! God that hurt! Anyway… how idiotic can you get?

Naruto: Well at least I'm not a bastard like Sasuke.

Sasuke: What did you say, DOBE!

Naruto: That's it! (lunges and tackles Sasuke)

Strength: Well, while they are doing that, let's get on with the story! Can one of you untie… me… Hey watch it!! Don't you dare roll over here! Untie me first!! Ahhh!!!

* * *

'_What the hell was that all about?_'

Right now our used-to-be-ebony-now-turned-blond haired boy is jogging towards the bridge that Team 7 usually meets at. The only thing is, they aren't meeting today. Not that he's complaining; he'd rather have it quiet while he thinks.

'_I know the dobe was disliked for his pranks, but I doubt that those kiddy pranks would result to… that…_' He trails off as he recalls what happened after he left Naruto's apartment.

**Flashback**

After Sasuke's shock of finding out the indescribable, he heads out to find that damn blond who, for lack of a better word, took his body. He stalked off to the one place that was most common to find his rival.

Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"He better be there…" He mumbled curses to a certain kitsune that would even make his own brother's head spin. Well, if he was around at the time which isn't possible as of this moment. Though, Sasuke wouldn't care if his brother had heard at all, he only wants his body back. '_Who knows what that idiot could be doing with my body_.' Thoughts of Naruto getting his hair shaved off or even worse, making him wear make up and a dress walking out in public, were going through his head. "Shit! Now I've_ really_ got to find him."

As soon as he got on the road, shops lined up on either side of him, he started getting this unsettling feeling. Trying to decipher this new mystery without looking suspicious proved to be difficult, this feeling in his gut isn't helping. No sooner had he found out the reason for his unsettlement. People were staring at him. No, wait, looking closer he could see that they were _glaring_ at him.

Eyes widening, he picks up the pace to get away.

'_No matter how much I try to get away, their eyes seem to pin me down. I need to get away!_' He ran towards the ramen stand. Anybody that hasn't noticed him yet would see an orange and yellow blur zoom right passed them.

In what felt like no time flat, Sasuke found himself in the ramen stand looking for a free stool. There was one at the end with someone sitting next to it. Sasuke sat next to the person, who he found out was just a villager. He gave the person a small smile; never a big one, Sasuke would never do that even when he's in the dobe's body.

As soon as he turns away, scraping of a stool could be heard and some shuffling. Sasuke looks back, uninterested, to find a half finished ramen bowl and an empty seat. Getting up, he walks back to the entrance of the stand, holding up the flap as he looked out. Slyly looking left and right, the ex-sharingan user searches for the man who was sitting next to him. To his astonishment, he couldn't find the guy anywhere. For a villager, he can move pretty fast.

Instead of going back into the ramen stand, he heads out to the main shopping area and continues his little game of hide-and-seek. Sasuke being the seeker.

After walking for a few minutes, the supposedly last Uchiha finds a weaponry shop, '_I have all day to search; I might as well start here. Let's hope Naruto doesn't do anything_.' With a shrug he stepped into the shop… only to get kicked back out a few seconds later with the employee yelling something like, "You don't belong here!" which really confused him. It happened throughout the whole shopping center. Then the unexpected happened.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Go to hell!"

"Go back to where you came from you damn monster, and stop terrorizing our children!"

Those were all whispered at him. Some of the people he actually knew to be nice were there, glaring at him.

"Why can't he just leave us in peace?"

"Stay away from it, Jaine, mommy doesn't want you to go near it!" One woman pulled her daughter away as the rest of the surrounding area gathered around him. All of them adults, villagers of the area.

"Monsters shouldn't be living, they should all be DEAD!"

Other words with such malice towards 'Naruto' would even put Sasuke's usual taunts to shame. He walked a little faster so he could get out of there.

'_God, that was really scary…Wait! I was not scared! Uchiha Sasuke does NOT get scared! Only weaklings get scared and I for one am not a we—Ow!_'

His now-tan hand reaches up to the back of his head in reflex and can already feel a bump forming. Turning around, he looks down to find a small rock, the size of a baby's fist, skidding away from him. '_How did I not know that was coming?_'

"Who threw that?!" was said as Sasuke looked up to find a group of men standing about ten feet away, far enough to throw a rock without missing your target and close enough so they don't get to close 'the demon'.

"I did!" From the pack, a man announced proudly. The blond-haired boy looked around till he spotted a man smirking smugly at him, lightly tossing a rock in the air then catching it, over and over. The man seemed strong and lean but only by villager standards. Sasuke guessed he was about six feet tall. "Do you have a problem with that, Demon?!" The last word was said with such venom that it sent shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"I don't think he should! He's not able to care for anything; he shouldn't even care about a small pebble being thrown at him! Monsters don't give a damn after all!" This was heard from the back of the crowd. Sasuke couldn't see who it was though the voice sounded familiar.

"I guess we're lucky today, most of the kids are either at the academy, on a mission, or even at home considering there aren't any around here." A couple men chuckle while others smirk. "What do you guys think about throwing these rocks at him until he runs out of this village?" The guy who threw the first rock got ready a he put more than one rock in hand at a time.

"Yeah!" Unluckily, this was chorused through the 20 or so men who stood in front of him.

Not long after, sharp pain shot throughout his body. Sasuke moved his arms in front of his face in an 'X' so his head won't get hit then lose consciousness. Then, he ran in the opposite direction, backwards.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, of no rocks letting up he turned around to run faster. He ran all through town until he couldn't feel any more rocks hitting him. He slows down to a walk, looking back to see the men searching on the ground for the rocks the threw not too long ago… and possibly some more.

Sasuke stops to think. '_Damn! If they weren't Konoha villagers I wouldn't hesitate to throw kunaii's at their heads and be done with them! ...I better get away from here before they start throwing again!_' And so he jogs off, out of sight of the villager who later gave up and walked away, not being able to find their target.

**End Flashback**

Walking on the bridge the blond-haired ninja stopped half way to lean and look into the water underneath. The same thoughts were going through his head along with so many questions. '_What happened back there? Why were they chasing me? What did Naruto do to make them that mad? Does Naruto go through that every day? Demon? Monster?_'

More thoughts and questions were going through his head as he blankly stared at the running water. It was a peacefully quiet scene. If someone walked by they'd probably want a picture of how beautiful the scene contrasted to his unusually moody self. It was like a painting in an art gallery.

Back in the Uchiha's mind we could hear a war going on with himself. Should he care or should he not? Then a new thought comes from the back of his mind.

'_Wait, since we're in each other's bodies and other people don't know about it considering what I just went through, then that…could…_'

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Sasuke: Um… Naruto, are you okay?

Naruto: Leave me alone! (goes into a room, slams the door)

Sasuke: (bangs on door) Hey, Naruto, open up! Come on! Don't make me break this door!

Naruto: Go away! I want to be alone!

Strength: Aww… It wasn't that bad, was it?

Sasuke: Naruto! What's the matter with you?

Naruto: She knows me too well!

Strength: (grins evilly)

Sasuke: (sees evil glint) I… you mean that this was real?

Strength: um… pretty much, yeah.

Sasuke: (locks himself in another room)

Strength: Aww… come on! I wasn't supposed to scare you! … Oh well. Please review while I get Naruto out so he can help me get Sasuke out. And please no flames!!


	4. Sasuke's Everyday Life

**Disclaimer: **Every time I say it, I get upset. So I'm not going to say it. You probably already know anyway.

* * *

Naruto: (banging on door) Sasuke! Get out! What's the matter with you?

Strength: Maybe he fell asleep (listens in).

Naruto: Do you hear anything?

Strength: All I hear is whimpering… you don't think…?

Naruto: No way! Sasuke has too much pride to do that!

Strength: I don't know why he's acting this way (looks towards readers) Oh… hi… don't worry about us, Sasuke's being a CRYBABY! So we're trying to get him out.

Naruto: Let's just have them read this chapter while we try to get Sasuke out.

Strength: I guess your right… (to readers) ok, you heard him, go read the chapter while we try to get Sasuke out!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Everything that happens in this chapter happens in the same time frame as last chapter.

* * *

Walking down the busy street with hands in his pockets, Naruto, or to everyone who walked by him, 'Sasuke', broodingly thought about the situation he is in at this moment. People who did walk by him, who weren't fan girls, could see that he wasn't in a semi-happy mood (because Sasuke is never truly 100 percent happy) so they chose wisely and let him be, for once. This wasn't totally off. Naruto hated having to switch bodies with the bastard but deep down he was sort of happy to try it out in Konoha.

'_I was really starting to get tired of the villagers bull shit! But what the hell am I supposed to do now?!_' Although he does like how he could walk through the village without being hurt, emotionally and physically, he still doesn't want to stay in this body any longer. There's a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he doesn't like it. It feels as if something bad is going to happen. '_And I do NOT want to go back to that humongous… house!_' He shivers as he remembers what happened.

**Flashback**

"This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening…" The kitsune repeated this over and over in his trance-like state as he walked out of the bathroom. His eyes were big and vacant. Naruto walked down the hall straight to the sitting room. Dropping down onto the couch, Naruto thinks on how this had happened.

'_I wonder if we got attacked without even knowing it and they did some kind of jutsu on me… Ha, I doubt it. We would have noticed their chakra signatures way before they had the chance… hmm… Oh I know! It's got to be baka Sasuke who got tired of being a bastard and decided to start pranking on people but he didn't want people to think he lost his 'coolness' so he used my body instead!_' This was added with his fist being pounded into the palm of his other hand, eyes filled with determination. (Naruto's mind works in wonderous ways)

After figuring out his pathetic reason for his predicament, Naruto started searching the house to find anything to blackmail Sasuke with for his revenge. Two hours of searching ended up with Naruto back on the couch with a defeated face.

Naruto cursed at how big the house was yet more rooms were locked beyond belief than unlocked. A ninja can unlock many things, his specialty, too, but he shockingly failed at unlocking those doors. Instead of going into his pouting mode, his stomach decided that it was time to eat with a loud growl. He has no choice but to find something for his poor stomach in this mansion, he has no money with him.

In the kitchen, some minutes later, the ebony haired kitsune almost finished his bowl of cereal. It wasn't even the good kind of cereal either. I mean, where are the marshmallows? Though he couldn't argue, it was the only thing seemingly edible, in his opinion, in the kitchen.

'_It's too quiet. This place is so big that it multiplies the silence tenfold! Everything I do in his house echoes, even when I chew._' Naruto stops eating and looks around the kitchen. So plain, and yet, it has the necessities needed. Sure, he gets the chills every time he thinks of the quietness in his apartment, but now the silence in Sasuke's house makes him want to piss his pants. '_I'm glad there aren't any pictures on the walls, they might do creepy things like move their eyeballs or something. Maybe that's why he doesn't put pictures up in his house… I'll ask him later._' A creaking sound echoes through the house snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I've got to get out of here!" With that, he sprints to the front door, opens it and then slams it shut behind him making it echo into the now empty house that randomly creeks.

**End Flashback**

"Never am I going there by myself. EVER!" He started to mumble some incoherent words about a certain Uchiha while walking down the main street of the shopping center.

Putting his hands into his pockets, he begins his search around for said Uchiha, only instead, he's looking for his own body. Here and there he thought he saw a dash of yellow or a clump of orange that resembled his attire in the corner of his eye but when he looked it was something that was being sold or it was just his imagination. (Or _was_ it? Hmmm.)

Soon, he stops in the middle of the dirt road and starts to ponder of places Sasuke might go. After some minutes of thinking, and squinting, the ground begins to shake. Then he hears rumbling, gradually getting louder and louder.

Panic setting in, Naruto starts wondering if there's an earthquake coming. Now his ears are starting to pick up voices screaming from behind him. It sounds like they're saying 'Sasuke-kun' over and over again. This was one of the few times where he could catch onto subtle hints in no time, to which he is happy for. He stiffens as he whispers those two dreadful words to any boy:

"_Fan girls._"

And not just any fan girls, these are Sasuke's _rabid _fan girls. These are fan girls that could easily scare away an S-class ninja and yet be completely useless in a battle (yes, all the rabid fan girls are ninjas, which makes it harder to get away). Realization dawns on him. Naruto looks back to see a mob of no less than thirty girls sprinting up to him, dust flying up from behind.

The last thought that went through his mind was along the lines of '_so that's why Sasuke wanted to be as fast as Lee_,' before he dashed off to find a place to hide.

Sharp turns every chance he got to lose them, but they stuck to him like a piece of chocolate wrapping stuck to you as you try to throw it out. He thinks he loses them and just when he starts to slow down they come out of no where. Naruto begins to run faster after realizing that he wasn't losing them.

Half way to the training grounds, about an hour later, he mentally slaps his forehead. He totally forgot that he was a ninja too! A normal villager with rabid fan girls on their tail would run on the streets and back allies of the village. A shinobi would jump on roof tops and in trees, discreet and fast.

'_What am I waiting for? My funeral?_' And with that thought on his mind, he quickly concentrates chakra to the bottoms of his feet, finding out that he needed the more concentration because Sasuke doesn't have as much chakra as Naruto. He then hops onto a roof. Without stopping, he jumps from one rooftop to another until he reaches the edge of the forest. Without hesitation, the teenager hops on the branches.

Naruto's last jump landed him into a familiar clearing. It's the training grounds that Team 7 uses. Trying as much as he can to check his surroundings he's able to find that none of the girls followed him.

'_Sheez, I thought I would never lose them! I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner. Then again, I probably wouldn't have been able to make it. I'm so exhausted! I guess I should practice controlling Sasuke's chakra while I'm here. I'm not leaving here until I do!_' The kitsune walked slowly to a nearby tree, beginning his long hours of training.

**3 hours later…**

Training in Sasuke's body trying to use his chakra with less stamina than Naruto is used to almost seem to prove futile. A couple hours of scrapes, bruises, and falling on his head from climbing the tree, Naruto was able to control Sasuke's chakra more than he did before. He just needs to concentrate a little more on it than he would in his own body.

'_How does he do it?_' Standing up from his crouched spot in front of the tree that has unwillingly been chosen for his punching bag, he heads over to a tree that was fully intact even after the laborious training. The supposed Uchiha plopped onto the ground, leaning back against the trunk.

'_Ok, now back to the real problem here. How the hell did I get stuck in this body?! More importantly, how do we change back?!_' Naruto looks down at hi- Sasuke's- body and glares, trying to will it away and give him his own body. He pouts when nothing happened. "Aghh!! I know that bastard had something to do with this! I'm going to find out how and why, too!" Luckily, no one was within a two mile radius so they didn't lose their hearing from his little outburst. Unluckily, the animals within said radius have temporarily gone deaf. They are sort of lucky because it's only temporary… I guess.

Naruto slumps back into the tree after his tirade, trying to figure things out. Knowing him, it'll take awhile. During his thinking process, his brain finally grasps onto the fact that Sasuke is actually running around in Konoha in his body. Great, just what he needed!

Getting up, Naruto stretches, his thoughts stumbling back to the incident that happened earlier that day. '_Damn_.' A chuckle escapes his lips, '_Is that what he goes through everyday? And to think that being chased by fan girls is every boy's fantasy. Oh, well. How does that saying go again? I heard it from Sakura yesterday… oh yeah! _You live and learn.' He slowly starts to walk out of the woods to get to the main streets of the village. 'But going through what I had to go through today made me realize just now that Sasuke can al…so……' A light bulb turns on in his head. He hops into the trees to charge towards Konoha.

"Awww! Dammit!"

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Naruto: Ah… now I get it. Sasuke is… (15 minutes later)…making him feel more lonely… Am I close?

Sasuke: (opens door, stares out at him)

Naruto: … What?

Sasuke: Who… Wha… How did you get that?

Naruto: Um… lucky guess?

Sasuke: Uh… is that a one time deal or do you just pretend to be an idiot?

Naruto: … Um…

Sasuke: No way, you're not getting away that easily!

Naruto: Get off, you bastard! Wasn't it kind of obvious!

Sasuke: No, but I didn't expect you to… get… it… Hey! What happened to Strength?

Strength: (jaw hanging open)

Naruto: Strength (waves hand) Anyone in there?

Sasuke: Look what you did now, dobe. (Naruto screams) Don't make her go deaf too! Ugh!

Strength: (faints)

Naruto: Oh no! Was it really that unexpected?!

Sasuke: Yes it was and now it looks like I have to do her job. (to readers) Thanks for reading and please **review** because it fuels her to write faster!


	5. The Search in Konoha

**Disclaimer**: You should know by now…

* * *

Naruto: Do you think she'll wake up soon?

Sasuke: I don't know, it's not everyday you hear an idiot being smart.

Naruto: (looks up) Oh… hi again… sorry about ignoring you. We're worried about Strength. She hasn't woken up from her faint, if you remember from last chapter.

Sasuke: Nobody's as big as an idiot as you are, dobe.

Naruto: Just seeing if they remembered last chapter, bastard.

Sasuke: Since it looks like it'll be awhile till Strength wakes up, how about…

Strength: Ungh… (turns to her side) 'Night-'Night.

Naruto: She better not go to sleep! (Lunges)

Sasuke: No! We'll wake her up while the readers are reading this chapter.

Naruto: (pouts) Fine!

* * *

As he stalks down the busy streets of Konoha keeping a wary eye out for his body, Sasuke avoids going within a five-foot radius of any adult. No such luck. Today is also known as market day, this means everyone is out doing something… anything on this beautiful day. He's just glad that the villagers haven't done anything yet, unless you count a parent pulling their young child away from him when the got to close but that was only few considering that the other kids most probably still at the academy.

'_How can that loud-mouth-dobe handle this everyday? While smiling too! There's no way he's _that_ oblivious_.' Sasuke stops in front of another shop, discreetly looking through the window. Last store he casually walked into, he was chased out of by the owner with a broom. He's not going through that again.

Not finding who he was looking for, Sasuke continued on to another shop, his mind wandering once again. '_Where would an idiot in my body go?_' Pondering this question, he glances into another store.

"Get out of here, Demon!" Looks like another owner found him looking through the window. '_It is kind of hard to stay hidden with this damn orange jacket! Hmmm…_' After thinking it over (which wasn't a lot of thinking), Sasuke decides on discarding the jacket altogether and throw it in a trash can. '_He needs a new outfit anyway. I'll just keep the pants for now_.' Getting rid of the jacket, Sasuke is now left with the orange jumper pants and the skin tight navy blue t-shirt. (A/N: Drool What? I like Naruto, so sue me!)

'_Not bad, though I can do without the orange_.' Shrugging, the Uchiha jumps on the roof nearby, heading off to the next place on his list to look for Naruto.

The Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

Somewhere nearby in a couple of bushes spied one perverted sensei reading his ever popular Icha Icha book. Although it may seem like it, he wasn't reading his hentai book, instead he is thinking about a recent teamwork exercise he had set up between two of his students.

'_So far it's moving along nicely. Which means something bad is bound to happen soon. It's up to me to stop this bad thing before it happens_.' Kakashi closes his book, humming to some random tune. '_Let's see, they go through the day as one another, seeing life through the other's eyes and decide that it's better to live their own lives. Blah-de-blah-blah_.' The lazy jounin waves off the rest of the plan considering that he doesn't want to explain it _again_ to Sasuke and Naruto. "In the words of Asuma's student, 'Too troublesome'."

With that said he hopped out of the bushes and lazily walked in the direction Sasuke just left, nose buried in his now open book.

Kakashi's mind meandered to the slight problem in his plan; he has to stay on their tails to make sure nobody else gets involved. He pouts, though it isn't seen by anyone because of his mask. Even if someone did see it, although doubtful, he would deny it all the way and would rather get on a stage and dance to the chicken dance, while only wearing his boxers (plus mask) in front of everyone he knew than to admit he had done that 'too-girly-to-identify-by-man' expression. '_Damn! Now I regret not thinking this through, I'm wasting precious time!_' And this is the part where his perverted thoughts come in. Looking really, really closely one could see a dark red stain on his mask.

'_Speaking of Iruka, I wonder what he's doing now. Usually he eats at the Ramen bar with Naruto by now. He's probably at home grading papers or something_.' Stopping in his auto walk, Kakashi mentally shakes his head to get his mind back on track. '_Okay, time to distract myself from him before things get too out of hand._' Insert perverted giggle here. He starts walking again in a slow pace. '_Let's see… I'll make a list of places that Naruto and Sasuke have already searched. Then a list of where the most likely will go in the near future_.'

As he comes up to a corner of two crossroads, he looks left and right searching for Sasuke. Satisfied with what he found, he hooks left, already figuring where he is going.

'_Well, Sasuke is heading towards the Uchiha Mansion, no doubts there. That marks off Ichiraku's, the bridge where Team 7 meet, and now the mansion_.' He puts away his book into a secret pocket in his vest, stuffing his hands in his pant pockets. '_Naruto scanned the streets, before the fan girls got to him. Man that was hilarious!_' Kakashi chuckles, remembering the horrified expression on the younger ninja's face. '_Then he checked in the training grounds. More like 'trained' in the training grounds. Next he probably would want to go to his apartment._' The jounin should probably thank Naruto one day for learning the shadow clone jutsu. If he it weren't for his rambunctious student he would never had the chance to copy it with his sharingan. It makes everything so much easier knowing that he doesn't have to go between both students.

A small smile formed on his face only to have it drop as his thoughts turned for the worse. Well, at least for him.

Kakashi's forgot to think of the part when Naruto and Sasuke run out of places to search. His figuring made him frown more. Naruto will most likely go to Iruka for help like he always does in tough situations like this, which will get Iruka involved, leading to bad things for Kakashi. And Sasuke might go to Iruka knowing Naruto will go to him for help. If Iruka finds out that Kakashi did this, he'll make him sleep on the couch for at least a month like last time he did something to Naruto. Sometimes, it sucks having a boyfriend who is a mother-hen to one of your students. It ruins all the fun!

Finding this out won't help prevent it from happening so he turned around and walked lazily towards Iruka's. Hah! That's what he wants everyone to think but if you look real closely it could make a big difference. It's his special walk he uses often that is slightly faster. His shoulders are also stiffer as if in a panic.

'_If only it wasn't all the way on the other side of Konoha. Can't go too fast or hop on roofs like a maniac, it'll set everyone off… or they would think that I lost my Icha Icha book but I could never lose my precious little book._' The last few words were thought in a way that a mother would coo their baby. '_Plus Iruka will yell at me again if I poof in his house._' Kakashi silently hoped that the two boys of Team 7 wouldn't get there before him.

* * *

**The Uchiha Mansion**

Slam!

'_Not in there_!'

Click… Slam!

'_Not there either! Damn!_'

Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Click… Slam!

'_I checked every room in this damn excuse for a house!_'

Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp. Pause. Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Plop.

'_Okay, so he's not in this house. I can see that. All the doors I locked before this fiasco are still locked which means he wasn't able to get into those rooms. I'm guessing he _was _here earlier considering the empty bowl in the kitchen sink. The bathroom and my bed seem to be a little messier than what I usually have. The only place that doesn't seem to be too ruffled is this room, the sitting room_.'

The Uchiha got up from the couch and strode over to the kitchen to get a snack. Walking to the fridge, he opens it to get a tomato then slams it shut heading over to sit at the island table and think this over.

He scanned the streets, checked the ramen bar and the bridge they meet at daily. Where else would he go? Who would Naruto go to when a circumstance like this arises and it's too much for his vacant head to mull over? He munched into his tomato as he looked around his kitchen hoping an answer would pop out at him.

His eyes landed on his silver toaster (A/N: Let's just say he has one.) and he looks into it seeing his reflection. The usual pale, smooth skin, ebony hair, and black charcoal eyes are now replaced with golden tan skin with three scars on each cheek, bright-as-the-sun blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Said eyes glaze over as Sasuke remembers the academy days.

'_Heh. Usuratonkachi. You failed graduation day but when we were put into teams, I was surprised that you were put in one. Rumors say that Iruka had something to do with it. He always seemed to…_' he trails off as he finds the missing piece to the puzzle. '_That's it! Naruto talks to Iruka at least once every other day and he always goes to him whenever he's in a bind. I've got to get to Iruka's quick!_'

He throws the rest of his tomato in the trash and dashes out the front door.

* * *

**Streets of Konoha**

'_Ugh! What the hell is this! I've been searching for, I don't know… two hours? And all I got was girls fawning over me and 'Why would you be looking for _him_?' whenever I asked if they've seen 'Naruto'. You know what! Forget this dumb ass search. I'm going to Iruka's to see what he would do!_'

He turns around mid-step and sprints down the streets towards Iruka's house.

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Naruto: (straddling Strength, two hands fisted in her shirt) Wake (shake) UP! (shake) Come on! Strength! Why won't you wake up?!

Sasuke: What are you doing now, dobe?

Naruto: What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to wake her up!

Sasuke: That's no way to wake up a person! There's another way.

Naruto: Oh yeah! Like what?!

Sasuke: Watch. (pours a cup of water on Strength's face)

Strength: Gah!! (props herself on her elbows) … What was that for?!

Sasuke: I woke you up.

Strength: Oh man… and I was having a great dream too! (sees readers) Oh! Hey! Don't mind us! Thank you for all your reviews they were great, and thanks to all who are still reading this. Just go ahead and review while I _talk_ with these guys some more.

Sasuke: Hey, I just woke you up, that's all. If you want to _talk_, then _talk_ to Naruto. He was the one who was shaking you while you were asleep.

Naruto: So what do you want to talk about?

Strength: Oh, you'll see… (smirks)


	6. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: If you've read the previous chapters then you should know that I don't own Naruto, and never will. TT

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke: The ropes match your outfit, dobe.

Strength: I agree. It brings out your eyes.

Naruto: Grrr! Just untie me!!

Strength: I would, but Sasuke doesn't want me to.

Naruto: And why not? (glares)

Sasuke: (Takes Naruto to another room, closing the door)

Strength: Well… um… okay? While you're reading this chapter, I'll try to listen in on them. (chuckles)

Naruto: What do you want, teme?

Strength: Oops… looks like I better start! (puts ear to door)

_**

* * *

**_

To Iruka, grading papers was like nails on a chalkboard… your hand always hurts afterwards. Sometimes his head would hurt then he'd have to take a break. There were the easy ones, kids who were really smart or kids who wrote neatly, which Iruka was grateful for.

What really put Iruka down in the dumps was that the majority of the kids in his class weren't in that category of easy grading. These kids were what made Iruka stay up past midnight grading papers. Some of them would write in chicken scratch, though, in Iruka's opinion, they weren't as bad as Naruto's writing. He's still amazed at himself for actually being able to read his… writing.

Iruka never thought that there would be anyone as bad as Naruto. That is, until this year's students arrived. There were at least five of them that made him spend an hour each just trying to decipher them… it always took at most 45 minutes to actually be able to read Naruto's whole essay.

'_Maybe I'm just losing my touch._'

And this is where coffee comes into play. As soon as he gets done with the 'quick and easy' essays, he always takes a short rest and goes into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. '_I just have to remember to clean up the spill I made_.'

Half way done making his coffee, Iruka hears his doorbell. He looks at the time to see that it's 9:30 and wonders who would come to see him at this time of night. As he walks up to the door he puts his hand on the door knob but doesn't turn it to open it. Instead, he looks through the peephole to see who it is.

'_Ah, it's only Naruto,_' He silently sighs in relief. '_But…_' Iruka could feel something coming from Naruto, and it wasn't because the younger ninja looked like there was something wrong, though it was hidden well. The chuunin could tell there was something off about the person on the other side of the door.

His 'mother hen' instincts started to kick in as he threw the door open.

"It's so good to see you Naruto! It's been awhile."

"Um… I'm not-" Naruto started but was interrupted by an enthusiastic Iruka.

"Come in! Come in! Would you like some water or milk today?" The chuunin gently pushed Naruto from behind as he kicked the door shut.

'_What? No tea?_' Naruto got this confused look on his face as he was pushed into the sitting room and stood there. He watched as Iruka headed towards the kitchen. "Um… water is fine…"

"Okey dokey then!" Iruka grinned then left into the kitchen to get said beverage. "I'll be back in a bit!"

Naruto looks around the room as he plops onto the couch. He looks around the room and sees a couple picture frames hanging along the wall on the other side of the room right next to a book shelf filled with scrolls, text books and… Naruto's eyes bug out as he sees that, yes, Iruka-sensei does have a shelf full of mangas. Along the wall adjoining that one is a love seat piled with what looked like dirty laundry. '_At least it's not all over the floor._'

In front of him, and in the middle of the room, was the coffee table piled with magazines (he checked earlier and sighed in relief to see that there weren't any playboy) and beyond that was the entrance from where he had entered from, which was also next to the book shelf. To his left was the entrance to the noisy kitchen.

'_What's going on in there?_' He raises an eyebrow, staring at the entrance.

_**

* * *

**_

'_Damn it!_'

Slip. Fall. Grab. CRASH!!!

Iruka gets up as he picks up the cups on the ground and places them back on the counter.

He had forgotten about the coffee he had spilled earlier, slipping on the slick substance as he walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen. Of course it didn't help that what he had grabbed for was the pyramid of cups on the counter, courtesy of when Kakashi was waiting for Iruka to get done in the shower.

'_Kakashi!! As soon as I see you, I swear you a-_' Slip. Fall. Bang!

This time instead of grabbing for something as he slipped on the coffee again, he didn't grab for anything. The consequence of this action was his head meeting the ground in an unfriendly way.

"Owww!!" The academy teacher grabs his head and sits up. '_Okay, slowly this time and then go straight to the cabinet with the glasses._'

Five minutes later he was able to get the water, but for the price of almost breaking his leg. This time it also involved avoiding a random cutting knife that flew at his head. Don't ask.

Iruka carefully maneuvers himself around the coffee spill, already plotting his revenge on a certain silver haired ninja, exiting the kitchen into the sitting room where Naruto is. He was greeted with a confused looking Naruto sitting on the couch, patiently.

"Gomen." That was all he could say as he handed the glass to his young companion. "So what seems to be the problem?" He all-too-knowingly asked from his seat on the opposite side of the couch. He took a sip from his coffee mug. Silently musing that this coffee didn't want to kill him.

"How did you know that there was something wrong?" Naruto puts his glass down after a couple of sips of his water and looks at Iruka.

"I can see it in your eyes, there's something different about you, but I can't seem to point it out." He looks at his 'brother' with a skeptic look.

"Well, for one thing I'm not N-" He was interrupted again, only this time it was by the doorbell. It seems like he could never catch a break.

"Hmm," Iruka puts down his mug and gets up from the couch to head over to the front door. "I wonder who that could be."

Naruto frowns as he waits for Iruka to come back.

The chuunin comes up to the door but instead of hesitating, he flings the door open to find…

"Sasuke-kun?"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" Sasuke glomps said sensei and starts mumbling into Iruka's shoulder, "Man, it seems like I haven't seen you in ages! I got so much to tell you! First off, there was this free ramen coupon I had found on the-"

"Um, Sasuke-kun? I don't mean to interrupt you and it's nice to see you too, but do you think you could probably let go? You can come in if you want." Iruka was on the brink of not breathing as he heard a small 'oh, sorry' and was able to breathe again as he felt the hold loosen then go away altogether.

He smiled down to the sharingan user and stepped aside to let him in. Sasuke walked inside and was soon followed by the bewildered dolphin who had shut the door with his foot.

"The sitting room is to the left, make yourself at home."

"Oh, I already know where the sitting room is, Iruka-sensei!" Then he dashed off into the room on the left.

'_Is he a stalker? Because I know he never came here before._' His thoughts were interrupted by a yell and then a crash. Iruka high-tailed it into the room his guests were in asking a million questions a second. One was really evident. "What happened?!"

He didn't get an answer as he noticed that both boys were staring at each other with surprised reactions on their faces. Iruka takes another initiative, "Sasuke-kun, would you like some tea, or water?"

They both snap out of it as they turn to their ex-sensei. Sasuke asked for him to repeat what he had said to which Iruka patiently did.

'_Why does he get offered tea instead of milk?_' Sasuke looks at his own face as they waited for an answer. The temporary blonde got his unasked question answered by the facial expression worn on Sasuke's face when he quickly said he wanted water. '_Ah, so he doesn't like tea. Figures Iruka didn't even ask if I wanted any._' He smirks at the remembrance of that face that has now disappeared. '_I didn't even know I could make that face.' _Sure, he makes disgusted faces, but he didn't think it was like that. In fact, he doesn't think that he could make that disgusted look on his own face. '_Leave it to Naruto do something impossible._'

Iruka leaves into the kitchen to go get the water, determined to get past the coffee without a hassle.

The two rivals are silent as they glare at each other with all the hatred they had.

The chuunin returns from his adventure in the kitchen, water in hand, as he hears part of the boys' conversation.

"This is all your fault, Teme! I can't believe you took it!" That was Sasuke's voice, Iruka confirmed. '_Took what?_' He stayed back to listen to more. No, he wasn't eavesdropping; he was just… taking his time in coming through the door. Yeah, that was it!

"_I_ took it? You're the one that took _mine_, dobe." There's Naruto. '_Wait, isn't the name calling switched?_'

"You probably wanted my body sooo much that you had to result to this! You're such a bastard!"

"_Me_? If anything, it was the other way around!"

'_What the…? I know they're not talking about what I think they're talking about!_' As you can see, Iruka has his mind in the gutter; he's been spending too much time with Kakashi. "WHAT?!"

Both boys stop their argument and face Iruka with frightened eyes. They both thought the same thing, '_What the hell?_'

"Please don't tell me that you two… that you guys… God, I need to sit down." Iruka walks slowly towards the couch with questioning eyes on him the whole time. He plops onto the couch, places the glass of water on the table, and lays back, looking at the ceiling of his home with tired eyes.

"Okay," He finally gets the courage to look at the boys and ask them his question. "So what exactly is going on?" His eyes probe both ninjas as they fidget and try to not meet his eyes by looking at something else. Iruka can be scary.

Sasuke starts, "Well, you see, we had oummphh!" Naruto turns from facing the other way to look to see why Sasuke had stopped.

"What's your probmmfphh!"

Turns out that someone poofed out of no where, the person's specialty. Well, at least out of battle.

"Kakashi?"

"Hiya!" He's about to wave when he remembers that both of his hands are occupied at the moment so he stops short and leaves them on the mouths of his students, nodding instead. "Do you mind getting me something to eat while I talk to these two? I'm starved!"

"But they were about to-" He was cut off by Kakashi.

"I know what they were about to say and I want to talk to them about lying to their elders." '_As long as Iruka-koi doesn't find out that I have lied to him, I'm safe_.' "Now, could you please get me something to eat? As I had said, I'm very hungry." The scarecrow smiles sweetly at his boyfriend.

"S-sure." Iruka shakily gets up and walks to the kitchen still in a daze. A few seconds later the guys of team seven could hear a crash, a scream, a few curses, and then mumblings about evil coffee and killing.

They didn't pay much mind to it though because the two gennin were getting frustrated about the hands over their mouths. So they came up with a reasonable solution, something any ninja would think of…… They bit his hands.

"YOOOW owowowow!!" Kakashi releases their mouths, shaking his hands with a pained look on his face.

"HA!! That's what you get for underestimating Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi had temporarily forgotten about the brain switch. So, when Sasuke said that so he replied with an intelligent answer, "Huh?"

"What do you want now, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his sensei with an annoyed look.

Then it dawns on Kakashi and he physically brightens up, "Oh yeah, I know about your brain switch 'problem'. So you can't try to fool me." He looks at Sasuke at the last sentence.

"… What?! I wasn't going to try anything… much…" Sasuke looks away from them.

"Dobe." Naruto hits Sasuke on the head. Sasuke replies by growling and flipping him the bird.

"As much as this amuses me to see this happening in reverse, it still is kind of creepy, so I suggest you stop." The copy cat bonks both of them on the head to get his point across. They both sat on the couch, Sasuke with a pout and Naruto with a scowl.

Sasuke rubs his head as he asks him his question, "Okay, okay, but how did you know about this 'problem', as you had put it." Naruto inclines his head showing Kakashi that he also wants to know.

"Oh, that's easy, I switched you guys with a forbidden no jutsu!" To add with his way-too-happy voice, they could tell that under his mask he is smiling by the fact that his eye is turned in an upside down 'U'.

"WHAT?!" They jump up from the couch and get ready to attack their sensei, ready to go into battle.

Kakashi sighs as he explains himself… somewhat. "Calm down and listen. I did this so that you guys could get over your little 'rivalry' and stop the fighting. Plus, I think it's amusing to watch you guys struggle in one another's lives." He smiles again but his eyes…er, eye… is open, letting them see the amusement in it.

"I'm going to kill you!!" Sasuke screams out as he lunges at him but is stopped by Naruto. "What do you think you're doing?!" The black haired gennin angrily looks at the blonde.

"Stopping you," Naruto looks at his teammate tiredly then faces Kakashi. "How do you change us back?"

"Oh about that… I'm not going to switch you back." Kakashi's voice was monotone as he adorned a bored expression on his face… from what they could see.

"What do you mean you're not going to change us back!?!" Sasuke _and_ Naruto both scream as they both glare at Kakashi. Both of the glares were equal since Sasuke's body was accustomed to the glare and Sasuke was more experienced in it.

What Kakashi said next, with a sheepish expression from what they could tell, made both of them almost wreck Iruka's place, "I mean that I _can't_ switch you back. I don't know how."

_**

* * *

**_

_TBC…_

_**

* * *

**_

Strength: I'll ask one more time. What the hell were the two of you doing in there for so long without me being able to hear you?

Sasuke: You were listening in?

Strength: Hell ya!! I can't miss out on things. I'm the authoress! So…?

Sasuke: It's none of your business.

Strength: Do you want me to continue with this?

Sasuke: Of course! I want to see what happens!

Strength: Then tell me what happened or I won't continue.

Naruto: Wha… but… wh… huh…

Sasuke: (glares) Fine!… We were… we were… lookingfortheroughdraftofthisficinyourroom!

Strength: Gasp! Somehow I figured you would do that so I put all of my ideas in a secret place. (mumble) I doubt that was all.

Sasuke: What was that?

Strength: Nothing! (to readers) Thanks for reading and please review! I know it took me awhile for this one so I made this a little longer for you guys! (to Naruto) Hey, Naruto, why are you so quiet? Did Sasuke catch your tongue?

Naruto: Eep! (blushes)


	7. What Do We Do Now?

**Disclaimer: **I don't want to talk about it… /pouts/

* * *

Strength: GAH!!! Don't kill me/hides behind Sasuke/ Sasuke! Protect me!! 

Sasuke: Why should I?

Strength: Uh… because I'm your friend?

Sasuke: I'm mad at you too… /glare-o-doom/

Strength: Naruto?

Naruto: No way! You made us ALL wait! So now, you have to pay the price.

Strength: But that's not fair! If I get killed now, I will never be able to get this done!

Sasuke: Just continue with the story before you make them angrier.

Naruto: Yeah! Or we'll sic Manda on you!

Strength: GAH!!!! No!! I hate snakes!! I'll continue, just keep that giant snake away from me! By the way… thank you so much for your reviews, for those of you have reviewed!! Now please, carry on.

* * *

"Alright! Coffee meet mop! Mop meet coffee… and clobber it!" Standing in a fighting stance with a mop in his hands, Iruka glares down at the spilt coffee that has threatened to break his back countless times. His eyes narrow as he takes off, running towards the liquid mess he made earlier, sweeping the floor as he goes along with his mop. "You're going down! Any last words?" Not even slowing down, he sweeps it all up, and just like that, he conquers over the once treacherous coffee. 

"Take that." Iruka twirls the mop in his left hand then slams the end of the stick onto the floor, striking a pose as if he has just saved the day. Well, maybe saving him from a trip to the hospital.

As he puts the mop back into the closet, the brunette remembers that he's supposed to be cooking food for Kakashi. This gets his mind to wonder about the way his boyfriend was acting weird… er, weirder then usual in the living room. Then, he gets completely off track as he stared at the wall in front of him. The dolphin mentally shakes his head and decides to get started on the food. It seems his mind wasn't preoccupied enough that he began to think about Kakashi again. He shrugs it off again. Oh well, he could always get it out of him later.

Finishing up the food- Onigiri, Kakashi's favorite- Iruka sets it all on a tray and heads back to the living room. Entering the room after pushing the swinging door open with his back, the chuunin stops in his tracks at the sight before him.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't a type of sight that would get him mad. For instance: the room being a complete wreck with the three shinobi smiling sheepishly at him. Now that would have him going all week. No, in fact, it was something quite the opposite. It surprised him to the point of dropping the tray of food he was holding. But because he's a ninja and an Academy teacher, he recovered in time to catch the tray as it tipped off balance.

The three other occupants of the room noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Freezing from their activity, they look at Iruka, who was still a bit flabbergasted.

A sight it was indeed, for what greeted him was a funny one. Well, it was to the boyfriend of the one in the middle, who by the way seems to be having trouble with the two genin. Sasuke is sitting on Kakashi's shoulders, one of his fists frozen in mid-air as if he was in the midst of whacking the jounin's head with it, repetitively. Kakashi's arms were covering his head, trying to soften the blows to his head while his leg was lifted so his foot would push on Naruto's chest, who was trying to get around it and get to his sensei. It was all too much for the young chuunin to handle so he put the tray down on the nearest table and left the room, staying silent with a blank face the whole time.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were still staring at the door to which Iruka left through and were slightly confused. That is, until the heard uncontrollable laughter coming from the kitchen. Both boys got really confused at this. What could be so funny about seeing the three of them like they were now? Is Iruka going crazy?

Kakashi takes advantage of the two unresponsive boys by silently taking his arms away from his head and bring his hands together in front of him, making a hand sign. All of the sudden, the boys gasp as smoke comes out of no where, the three of them disappearing within a few seconds. Some shuffling and curses from Sasuke's mouth later, the smoke clear and in its place stood five ninjas, three of them looking alike. Both of the genins were in a headlock by Kakashi's shadow clones, one for each. They were both facing the real silver haired jounin, glaring.

"You boys ready to listen now?" Sasuke was about to protest before he noticed two things. One, Kakashi didn't have his book out; he must think that this is pretty important. And two, Naruto beats him to it.

"Why should we?! What kind of sensei are you to switch us like that? And better yet, switch us when you haven't a clue to change us back?!" Naruto starts trailing off by calling Kakashi random names, sometimes never making any sense.

The scarecrow stares at him with a bored expression on his face, waiting for him to finish. On the inside, though, it's a different story. He's laughing hysterically and can't stop himself from rolling on the imaginary ground. Turns out, from his view, seeing Sasuke yell profanities and not make much sense whatsoever, is hilarious.

Keeping the urge to fall to the floor laughing his head off deep within, the jounin waits a few moments before continuing. "Well, I was doing some research earlier on this jutsu and got something that _could_ help but if you don't want to hear it…" He turns his back to them and slowly walks over to his food on the table that Iruka made. Kakashi wasn't lying when he said that he was hungry, now that he has the chance, he can start eating. But before he was able to take his first bite, he was interrupted. Dammit!

"What information do you have that would change us back?" Surprisingly this came from Sasuke, who looked really serious. This almost made Kakashi double over in laughter because Naruto's face looks funny, as if he was going to explode with the way he's thinking so much. Who knows, Kakashi doesn't. He's never seen a thoughtful expression on the blonde's face before.

Kakashi's visible eye turns into an upside-down 'U'. "Oh. I didn't say it would change you back. I just said that it could help!" He smiles under his mask. "Think of it as a clue."

Both boys glare fully at their teacher. Naruto's trying to get the sharingan to come out so he could look a bit more threatening but to no avail.

"Just tell us the damn information!" _Hmm. Interesting. Do they rehearse? That was really in sync!_ Kakashi breaks away from his musings to watch the two boys glare at each other briefly before turning back to him.

"Okay, so this is what I got." He pauses briefly to see if he caught their attention. They're staring at him expectantly. Good. "The jutsu can only work on both of the victims when they are both on bad terms with one another and…" Another pause because Kakashi's a sadist and likes the dramatic effect. "Both victims have to look underneath the underneath of each other to actually get close enough of getting their own body back."

"What kind of help is that?!" Naruto screams as he uses Sasuke's body to try struggling out of the hold by kicking his legs frantically.

"The kind you have to think about because my work here is done." With that, he gets both of his clones to walk to the front door with the two struggling teens and throw them out.

"Oww! Watch the head!" Naruto rubs Sasuke's head and shakes his fists at Kakashi. He stops as he notices that his body isn't moving and the person, namely Sasuke, inside it isn't saying a thing. "What's the matter? You're quieter than usual, teme."

Sasuke is reminded that he isn't alone and looks up to see himself, and yet, not himself. Shaking his head to rid any dobe-ish thoughts, he stands up and wipes some none existent dirt from his backside. "Tch, dobe." Facing away from said dobe, he heads off into some random direction, most likely heading for the training grounds.

"Oi!!! Don't ignore me, bastard!! I… What the- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY JACKET!!!?"

Heavy footsteps could be heard from behind Sasuke as he tries to run from his irate rival. Somehow, he had a gut feeling he would regret throwing that jacket out but at the time he was baffled at the reason behind it. His eye twitches as he tries to gain more speed with his new, and temporary, body.

As they reach the training grounds, Sasuke slows down to a stop in front of a huge tree. Leaning forward, he braces himself against the tree and empties his stomach on the ground in front of him. A couple dry heaves later and he rests his forehead against the bark of the tree. Behind him, he can distantly hear footsteps cautiously approaching his slumped form. Curse this unable body.

Sasuke takes a couple more deep breaths then stands up to turn towards the person behind him, leaning against the tree incase he looses his balance. He watches the person draw nearer to him, sees him glance down at his what-used-to-be lunch then look back up to his face. Coming up a little closer, Naruto takes a few more breaths before actually speaking.

"So… are you going… to tell me what… you did to my jacket?" It seems that they still need to catch their breaths after the big chase.

Sasuke, with great difficulty, stands up straighter and answers his question, quite bluntly too. "Too bright… threw it out…"

Naruto adorns a confused look on his face before it dawns on him. "Threw out as in, you threw it out in the trash?! Man. That was my favorite jacket too! All my other ones are either dark red, black or blue." He starts mumbling to himself, oblivious to the incredulous glare the other boy is giving him.

"You mean to tell me, that out of all the jackets you have, you'd rather wear the orange one?"

Raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's tone, the younger boy nods his head. "Duh, orange is my favorite color. Where have you been? I've never worn them either, I don't know why Ero-sennin insists on buying me new clothing. Hell! He even got me fishnet shirts and dark colored shirts! And on top of that, they're so tight!" (**A/N**/Drools/)

"As soon as we get back our own bodies, I'm going to your house and looking at your wardrobe, then I'll throw out all the ones that are an eye sore and would be better off in the shredder. Starting with these pants." Sasuke walks away so that he could sit in front of another tree that hasn't been soiled. Finding one that'll give him enough shade, he leans against it sliding to the ground. The young Uchiha plops on the ground carelessly.

To Naruto, Sasuke looks like he's about to fall asleep with the way he's sitting. Sasuke's head is leaning against the tree trunk, facing the canopy above, with his eyes closed. His whole body is relaxed, too. But his thoughts are no where close enough to what Sasuke's really doing.

Behind the calm facial expression is the expression of panic and distraught. Sasuke's thoughts were in a huge jumble as he tries to sort things out. What did Kakashi mean by 'look underneath the underneath'? He's not hiding anything that involves all this… is he? How exactly are they supposed to change back? Will they ever change back?! More questions floated in his mind, he just wished it was all a nightmare and that he would be waking up soon.

Looks like luck isn't on his side, he opens his eyes to see green leaves and sunlight poking through the spaces in between. Lifting his head up so he could look forward, he finds Naruto sitting crossed leg, elbows on his knees and chin on his fist. His eyes are closed.

Sasuke decided to break the silence with the question that was in the forefront of his mind. "So, do you have any idea what Kakashi-sensei meant about 'looking underneath the underneath'?"

Naruto opens his eyes to look in the ones of his own. "You know, it's funny how we've heard him say it so many times before and yet, now's the time where we draw a blank to the answer."

Sasuke blinks and continues to stare at Naruto. "So… do you have at least a hunch to what he's implying?"

"Not a clue." He deadpans. Raising his hand, Sasuke slaps his face which is followed with a groan. "Hey, if you want to find an answer, then why don't _you _figure it out? And watch the face before you bruise it!" He adds as an afterthought, Sasuke just answers with a 'Tch.'

"Well, I thought th-" Sasuke pauses as he stills in his movement and becomes more alert. "Did you hear that?"

Quizzical, Naruto yells at the Uchiha. "Hey, bastard! Don't try to change the subject! If you can't evmmbphdmn!!!" The younger ninja glares evilly at his companion as his mouth is covered by said companion's hand.

"Shhhh! I think someone is coming." Right after he whispers that, they hear a sound to their right and someone screaming a word.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

Both boys' eyes widen as they know who it is that's coming and both think the same thing.

_Shit!! Not now!!!_

After their silent talk with their eyes, they both jump onto the branch above them and wait to see the outcome of events. The only problem is, in order for them to stay hidden is to conceal their chakra and lie low, and considering how skinny the branch was, there was no personal space. Naruto stood up and was about to jump up to the branch above when the person that was calling his rivals name entered the area through the brush. So instead, he quickly lied back down but this time on top his own body to hide away.

"What the-"

"Shh! Teme, be quiet, Sakura's right below us!" Naruto whispered hurriedly.

Temporarily forgetting that Naruto was on top of him, Sasuke looks over the edge of the branch to look down at his pink haired teammate. Curious, Naruto follows suit and looks over the blonde spikes of his hair to look at the girl below.

Sakura stops walking and turns her head left and right a couple times before speaking. "Sasuke-kun? Are you here? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

They watch her a little longer before she looks up towards them to see if maybe he's in the trees training. As she looks up, they move their heads quickly out of sight but it doesn't really succeed for Sasuke also moves his head up fast. Naruto's head collides with Sasuke's making the person in Sasuke's body to move out of the way fast.

Not a bright idea.

As soon as Naruto stood up, covering his nose with his hands and yelling at absolutely nothing, he loses his balance and slips off the branch.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hearing a scream then a crash, Sakura quickly spins around in the direction of the noise and ran over. As she got over to the person lying on the ground in a daze, the features she saw made her run quickly to his side.

Hugging him tightly, Sakura starts talking in her sickly sweet voice. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright!! Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Naruto tries to tell her that he's fine, but is having great difficulty. "Sa… kura… can't… breathe!..."

However, much to Naruto's protests, she doesn't let up. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You are so shy!" This was added with her sugar-coated giggle. If anyone ever said that there was never such a thing as too much sugar, Naruto would definitely prove them wrong. Instead of dwelling on that fact, he begins to struggle to get out of the choke-hold the girl has on him.

Up above, Sasuke watches the whole interaction, rolls his eyes and sighs. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

Strength: YAY!! I'm DONE with this chapter!! Only a couple more until it's over. I'm not exactly sure how many left, but it's not much! 

Naruto: Really?! So we get our bodies back soon?

Strength: What if I want to keep you two like this?

Sasuke: Who would want to keep me in a dobe's body!

Naruto: HEY!!

Strength: A sadistic person, I guess.

Sasuke: You really _are_ a sadist!

Strength: What gave you that idea?

Sasuke: …Whatever.

Strength/Shrugs/ Okay… Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is also accepted! You get cookies too!!

Naruto: Review, review, review!! Cookie, cookie, cookie!!


	8. Solution to ALL Problems

**Disclaimer: Did you see any hard core SasuNaru action in the series, yet? No? Then I still don't own Naruto. /cries/**

* * *

Sasuke: Where the hell were you?!

Strength: Awww. Sasuke, I'm flattered that you missed me!

Sasuke: Tch. Yeah right.

Naruto: Just start the freakin' chapter!!

Strength: So cruel/pouts/

Sasuke: Well, what do you expect? You were gone for six months!

Strength: Really?! Well, I did work on some editing on the last seven chapters so it can't be all that bad…

Naruto: Grrr/kyuubi form/

Strength: Right… On with the chapter! And sorry for the wait!!

* * *

It's been twenty minutes! Sasuke doesn't know if he could take it anymore. Who, in their right mind, would sit and stare at someone for twenty fucking minutes? Oh right, the person he's silently yelling at doesn't have a right mind… or a left…

Sitting up in the same branch he used to hide himself, the temporary user of the kitsune's body plucked another leaf from the branch. Just like the last thirty-eight he plucked, the green leaf slowly turned into shredded pieces in a pile on the limb. Once he finished that up, he shifted over the side to look down again only to see the two idiots still sitting there.

You see, once the pink haired girl entered this area of the forest, his companion in the pale skinned body and he tried to hide in the branch he is currently in now. They would have stayed hidden and gotten away with it but it somehow backfired as one way or another, the other fell out of the tree.

The pink haired slut, in his opinion of his teammate, turned around only to see the person of her dreams to have seemingly fallen from the sky just so they could be together forever. The last part was in her opinion as she nearly choked the ebony haired boy to death.

Then Sasuke glared when he noticed that she wouldn't let up even with Naruto's warning that he couldn't breathe. For five minutes she held onto the boy of her dreams before she finally let up. Naruto took as many greedy breaths as he could, returning is circulation to normal.

To both boys annoyance, she didn't leave. Sure, Naruto has a crush on her but through the years it gradually dwindled down to the point where he's close to considering her just an older sister type of person. Sadly, he's not to that point, yet. Sasuke, on the other hand, always felt like wringing her neck every time she was within ten feet of him. She really needs to get a clue and start pining after someone who will bother to reciprocate her 'feelings'.

Instead of leaving, Sakura started a rampage of questions starting with 'Are you hurt?' and ending with 'You want to go get lunch with me?'. It all came by so fast that Naruto could feel his head starting to hurt, trying to answer each question.

Silence consumed the forest as Sakura (and Sasuke) waited for an answer while the other teammate digested it all and contemplated his answer. And that's where we find the three twenty minutes later. Well, two of them haven't moved but the other started getting bored after the first five minutes, opting to play with the leaves to pass the time faster.

Naruto, after the bombardment of question after question, is having an inner debate with himself.

If he goes with Sakura for lunch he'll be able to get the 'date' he's always asked for. They'll be able to have a good time. But then she'll think that it was Sasuke who said yes and begin squealing about how the cool and collected Uchiha said yes to her. Then she would have her fun time while thinking that only she really isn't. Then, if, and when, the boys switch back, the real Sasuke will most likely not want to go anywhere close to the pink haired girl and say no. That'll break her heart. Plus, Naruto doesn't think he'll want Sakura to go out with Sasuke.

And, no, it's not because she doesn't think he's god enough for her.

'_What the-_' What's this feeling? Why does he feel like yelling at someone and punching them in the face? Shrugging it off for now, he'll think about it later, Naruto finally stands up.

Sakura snaps out of her daydream where she's a princess in distress who's just about to be saved by her prince charming. Noticing that the boy of her dreams stood up, she stands up too.

"So…?" Shyly, she fiddles with the bottom of her dress, looking down. A small blush acts up on her cheeks, waiting for an answer. He's just got to say yes. He was just shy and finally he got over his shyness for girls, especially me. Now, he'll say yes and we can go-

"Sorry, Sakura, but I can't."

-and run away from here and we can elope! Then, we can have chil- Huh?

"What do you mean 'you can't'?!" She all but screams in a high pitched voice. Large green eyes question the pale boy, prodding for an answer. To her dismay, she chuckles! Sure, it would have been squeal worthy in another situation but now, she didn't like it. Was he laughing at her?

Up above, Sasuke freezes from ripping up his forty-sixth leaf to stare at Naruto, incredulous. Did he just hear right? He could have sworn that Naruto would jump at the chance at a date with Sakura. During the wait, while ripping the leaves, he was in turmoil. On the outside, he may have looked bored out of his mind but within, it was an entirely different story. Inside, it was mayhem.

There was the part of him that was frightened (though he'll never admit he was scared for a second) at the aspect of going on a date with the bimbo. Another part mad that Naruto didn't give an answer straight out; preferably a 'no', but he knew there was a slim chance for that. Then, the last emotion was what confused him the most. He couldn't place the feeling exactly. It wasn't rage, per say, but it did play a part in it. There was a bit of hurt in there, though he wasn't sure why he was hurt. This feeling confused the hell out of him; he never had this emotion before. Though, in the far back of his mind, he does remember there being a time he did have this feeling. Unfortunately, he can't place when.

Was he… jealous? But, that's preposterous! Why would he be jealous? Is he jealous of Naruto? Now, _that's_ unbelievable. Sasuke doesn't give a shit what Sakura does with her love life as long as it doesn't involve him. So, does that make him jealous of Sakura? But, why would he? Naruto's a dobe, the village idiot. He's his rival, they bicker to no ends unless someone stops them or they continue until they fall to the ground, exhausted from their spar. So, what's there to be jealous of?

Naruto looks up at the girl in front of him, "I've never liked you Sakura, and I never will. Don't you think that if I have that I would have gone out with you already?" She tries to interrupt but he doesn't let her. "No, let me finish. I am not shy. It is the truth, and now what you need to do is stop this denial and go after someone else, someone who will return your feelings." With that, Naruto turns around and walks off, hoping that was an answer 'Sasuke' would give.

Sakura stares at his back as he walks away from her, forlorn. No matter how hard she tried, he never gave her a chance. Why should she give up that easy after all that she's done? Sure, she hasn't made much progress but that doesn't mean she hasn't tried.

The pink haired girl turns to walk in the opposite direction, thinking things over. She knows she'll have to go home and go over the past few years she was his teammate. She also knows that it'll be a long night.

A blonde haired shinobi that was once hiding among the trees is now jumping from one to the next, catching up to his target. When he catches up, Sasuke jumps down to the ground to walk alongside the boy with his body. They walked in silence until they reached a clearing at which they sat under one of the many trees, still in silence.

Finally, after a few minutes, one decided to break the quietness. "So, you said no." Funny, Sasuke isn't one for idle chat. He's more of a person who is blunt and to the point. There's another small silence until his companion speaks.

"Yeah…"

Sasuke tries a different approach. "Is there a reason?" Yes, it's not as blunt as usual but it was close. Can you blame him? He blames it on the fact that he's stuck in a hyperactive blonde's body, that's the only explanation.

Naruto, still in a daze, couldn't even explain what he did back there. His own mind wouldn't wrap around the concept that he, the boy who has been pining after his pink haired teammate for years, just denied the company of said teammate on a lunch date. What the hell was he thinking? Oh yeah, that's right, he's fucking confused about his own feelings!

After the little confession of never liking Sakura (acting like Sasuke, of course), he felt like there was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Well, at first, he just thought it was because he helped out his friend by getting rid of someone he doesn't care for that just won't get a hint. Then, he started questioning where he got the idea of Sasuke being his friend.

The genin still can't figure out what he missed when he, at first, wanted to ruin Sasuke's life someway or another and even take advantage of being in the bastard's body, to the part where, just now, he wanted to use this so called 'advantage' by _helping_ the teme. Was there some kind of revelation in between that he never noticed? If there was then he's sure that he _definitely_ would have remembered that!

So, in answer for Sasuke's question, he just answers with an "I don't know," in a small voice. Then lies back against the tree trunk behind them to ponder some more.

Well, that was convincing. Sasuke couldn't shake off the feeling that the other was holding out on him. Uchiha Sasuke does _not_ like being left out. He looks at the thoughtful face in front of him as the boy in front of him seems to be thinking of something. And, in Shikamaru's words, it's probably something troublesome.

So, instead of prodding the boy any further, he rolls his eyes and sits back against the same tree. His own thoughts flooding back to the front of his mind. He continues where he left off earlier, after the small speech given by Naruto.

Relief had flooded through his veins at the rejection towards the girl. Now, hopefully, she wouldn't be bugging him anymore and she can move onto someone else. Well, that was one down and now only 147 to go, maybe even more. Great.

Remembering how the two walked different ways afterwards, his thoughts at the time subconsciously thought about other things as new feeling then took place.

Excitement.

It wasn't towards Sakura and her good riddance one bit, though, as he could tell without a doubt who it's for. But the why still hasn't taken place. It can't be because Naruto got rid of Sakura for him. He should be glad for that, which he is. Despite that fact, he's not the type to say thanks no matter what the situation is. Though, he does know that the help plays a part in the excitement. This also brings another question to mind.

Why would he do that when there was a chance to practically ruin his life served into the palm of his hand? Rivals are supposed to be underhanded and try anything to either beat the other or simply embarrass them. Or, in Naruto's case, ruin the other's social life even when Sasuke doesn't care much for that.

Although Sasuke isn't much of an expert in this field, he'd have to say that people who have each other's back are considered… friends.

This new revelation has Sasuke opening his eyes to an impossible level. Does he really believe that Naruto is his friend? But, he never had a friend before and never planned to have one. He still needs to get his revenge.

Sasuke contemplates an hour more, as well as his teammate beside him. The sun began descending beyond the horizon; the two boys were still in the same spot under the tree. That is, until Sasuke gets up from his seat, done thinking for the day. He turns to the other.

"Oi, are you going to just sit there or are you coming with me?" He holds his hand out to the blue-black haired teen. Said teen looks up at the blonde before taking the offered hand, practically jumping up.

"Yeah." Naruto looks off towards the sunset. Then he faces the other. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to the hot springs to relax a bit." Naruto blushes, more prominent on the pale face. The Uchiha looks confused until he remembers that they are in each other's bodies. He rolls his eyes at Naruto's innocence. "C'mon. We're both boys." The blush is still there. "Fine. How about I undress you and you undress me, wrap each other in a towel and keep the towel on even in the water." The blush fades a bit but is still there.

"W-why do you want to go in the hot springs?" Naruto silently curses himself for blushing and then for stuttering. Of course they're moth boys, he can understand that fully. Hell, he won't care… much. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We'll just undress ourselves and get into the water regularly. God knows we need some relaxation because knowing that you're in someone else's body is no picnic in the park." Then he stalks off toward the hot springs, avoiding making eye contact with Sasuke.

The young Uchiha just stares at him before walking in the same direction.

The same direction as his best friend.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

Strength: Thanks for reading and the reviews from last chapter, they really made my day. Now, all you ha-

Sasuke: What did you make me do?!?!

Naruto: H-h-hot sp-sp-spr-springs…. /faints/

Sasuke: Are you kidding me/helps Naruto up/

Strength: No, I'm not kidding you. There are only a few more chapters left and they're going to be good.

Naruto: Guh… I had a dream that this wacko made a fic of us switching bodies and then having us go into the hot springs.

Strength: Uh… right… It was only a dream. Um… REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	9. Bathhouse Adventure

**Disclaimer: Why do people bother reading the disclaimer when they know that I don't own Naruto?**

Strength: Yay! I made another update! And I can't believe I- What?

Naruto: Change it.

Strength: For the last time: NO!!

Naruto/Takes out flame thrower/ Change it.

Strength: I said no! You can't make me!

Sasuke: What's the matter?

Strength: Naruto read ahead and now he wants me to change it. I told him no.

Sasuke: What's so bad about the chapter?

Naruto/sigh/ I thought you read ahead?

Sasuke: No…

Silence

Strength: Thanks for your reviews and on to the chapter!!

* * *

The girl at the counter didn't seem so bad. Well, at least to Naruto. And that was before he noticed the reason why.

Unfortunately, she's on of Sasuke's fan girls.

Even though he wanted to try to be nice, it didn't seem to work all that much. So, instead, he decided to shut his loud mouth for once.

Next to him, Sasuke is trying to hold down his own rage towards the girl.Whether it's because she's carelessly flirting with 'Sasuke' (Naruto not making it any better) or of her squeaky voice, he wasn't sure. One thing's for certain, if he wasn't tense before they got there, he definitely is now.

"Excuse me." Sasuke interrupts. "Do you think you could give us our towels now?" The Uchiha _tried_ to stay polite, he really did, but somehow he couldn't keep the snarl out of his voice at the end of his request.

She stops mid-sentence in her speech with Naruto and turned to the person daring to interrupt her (one-sided) conversation with her Sasuke-kun. Her lip curls in disgust before she haughtily turns away. Then she bends down behind the counter only to come up with two towels in hand.

They each take a towel.

"Enjoy your bath!" Her voice squeaks after them as they enter the changing room. As soon as they're out of sight, Naruto speaks up.

"Tch. Now I see why you're so anti-social." This earns him a glare from the sharingan user.

"Whatever. Just get undressed."

Hesitantly, both boys take off a piece of clothing at a time until nothing but boxers was on. Sure, they've gone to a bathhouse before together, but that was only once. It was when they were on that self-mission to find out what was under Kakashi's mask. They were so preoccupied with the mission that they didn't think about how they were naked right there, in front of each other.

"What if we just go in our boxers, huh?" The younger teen in the older teen's body suggests.

"Baka! You know we're not allowed clothing in the baths." Sasuke reprimands the other for his stupidity even though, deep inside, he cursed that rule with every fiber of his being.

A small curse escapes the pale boy's lips before, in one swift move, removing the remaining cloth on his body and wrapped a towel around his waist. Although it's weird being naked as someone else, he knew it'd all be worth it, sooth all his troubles away relaxing.

After taking a deep breath, Naruto look over at his teammate only to see that he's already in a towel.

"Oi! You didn't see anything, did you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's insolence.

"Why does it matter anyway? We're both boys, aren't we?" No, Sasuke didn't look, but that doesn't mean he can't ruffle a few feathers for his amusement. He finds himself smirking at the bright blush on the pale cheeks of himself.

"What? Afraid I'll see that I am bigger than you?" Of course, from what Sasuke could tell without even looking, they're about the same size. He's not certain though.

Eyes narrowing, Naruto boils in anger. "You are not bigger than me!" He doesn't notice what he had let slipped. Sasuke's smirk widens even more as they begin their walk into the springs.

"Hmm, did you happen to take a peek, dobe?" Sasuke oh-so-innocently asks. It's so much fun getting the reactions he's expecting from Naruto. The anger that was displayed is no more as the blush on the pale cheeks returns tenfold.

"N-n-no. I d-didn't!"

"Mmhmm." Sasuke heads into the men's side of the bath, leaving a flabbergasted Naruto behind. Seriously, how could his friend, if not best friend, not believe him?

Poor Naruto.

Did Sasuke ever mention that he loved teasing the simple minded?

Sasuke stops at the edge of the rock, looking into the water before him. Naruto comes soon after. The sound of water movement catches their attention. Already dreading the outcome of their actions, they both look up to the source. Their suspicions are confirmed as they are faced with a green eyed brunette. Said brunette is staring at them.

The boy looks at them curiously, as if wondering how long it takes one to get into the water. Lying back against a rock, arms stretched out o either side of him on top of a rock. A smile is present on his face. To Sasuke, the smile was a bit unnerving.

"Hey. Are you going to come in? I promise I don't bite." A small chuckle escapes the teen's lips. The friendly stranger couldn't be much older than Naruto and Sasuke.

Both boys tentatively take off their towels, glancing anywhere but down and making sure the other guy couldn't see too. They quickly got into the steamy water. In unison, the ninja let out sighs of relief, the water massaging the tension in their muscles.

Momentarily forgetting the third party, the blonde sags in exhaustion against the rock behind him. The ebony haired boy not too far away dunks his head under water only to come back up a few maters away. A smile of content could easily be seen on both faces.

Though the peace doesn't last as Sasuke twitches, knowing he's being watched. Internally, he groans.

He lifts his head up from its resting position to scan the area, maybe some fan girls followed him them and are now peeking in. Perverts.

Soon, he finds the culprit to his right. Blue eyes clash with green, barely a foot away. Sasuke jerks to his left in surprise.

'_How the hell did he get over here without me noticing?_' A staring contest ensues as both boys are determined to out due the other. It all ends, though, when Sasuke gets irritated. Now all he wants to do is strangle the annoying teen.

"What?"

The silence overwhelms them once more. Even the splashes made by Naruto stopped as he stared in wonder.

"You're cute." The brunette doesn't notice, or chooses to ignore, the stunned looks for he continues without a pause. "My name is Yuuji. I couldn't help but notice a blonde angel like you."

Sasuke blinks. Never once had he been called cute. Then he remembers that he's in his blonde friend's body. '_Well, you can't blame him…_'

…

Wait. Rewind. Did Sasuke just _agree_ that he thought Naruto, the loud mouth dobe, was…? He doesn't even want to finish that thought. In fact, he trashed the entire word into the trash labeled 'vocabulary nuisance'.

"Aww. How adorable. You look like a puppy with that pout." Sasuke mentally agrees that a pout on Naruto's face does look ador…

Sasuke's eye twitches. Twice.

Twitch one: Bye bye, retched word! Say hello to the other one while you're in the trash, would you?

Twitch two: It's a scowl dammit! Not a freakin' pout! Uchiha's don't pout!!

Yes, Sasuke thought he was going to go into a mental breakdown.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Should he laugh? Should he cry? Should he scream obscenities at the brunette? Or should he rip each of the brunette's limbs off?

Not sure on what to do, he decided to just stand aside and watch it all unfold.

The temporary blonde comes out of his inner battle long enough to notice that Yuuji was still sitting within his personal bubble. Now that's an insult. No one is allowed to come within two meters of his self. Well, unless he was sparring with someone of he was with Naruto… which usually ended in brawls so yeah, only when he fought.

"Could you go somewhere else." Sasuke ordered the guy next to him in exasperation. He's beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable under the other's leer.

"Aww. Is my little sunshine shy?" This time, both Sasuke's and Naruto's eye twitched. It wasn't just at the sentence but at the way the third member of the spring cooed the question.

"I'm not, and never will be, yours." Sasuke wanted to punch this guy so hard.

"Don't say that. I'm sure if you give me the chance, you'll like me." Yuuji tries to wrap his arms around Sasuke's shoulders but his arms are pushed away. Sasuke then moves away to sit in another area of the bath.

"There aren't enough chances in the universe that will even get me to remotely stand your presence, let alone _like_ you." Sasuke sneers. "So, stay away from me."

"Oh, you don't mean that. You're just playing hard to get." Yuuji moves closer to the blonde while Sasuke moves away, rolling his eyes at the guy's persistence.

"Trust me. He means it. And no, he's not playing hard to get." Both blonde and brunette heads swivel around to Naruto, who has been silent until now. The dark haired teen slowly approaches the other two.

Yuuji glares at the intruder. "Oh yeah, and why should I listen to you?"

Naruto glares back at the stubborn boy. "Unless you want to die, I suggest you back off." He snarls as his mind imagines him and Sasuke beating the living shit out of the asshole.

The brunette takes it a different way and sneers back. "And let me guess, you're his boyfriend?"

Naruto's eyes widen at the accusation but he immediately schools his face into a superior smirk that even made Sasuke somewhat proud, though he didn't have much time to appreciate it. The next words that tumbled out of his own mouth made his eyes go wide and the world freeze around him.

"Yes, I am his boyfriend."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

Strength: See? That wasn't so b- /eyes widen/

Sasuke/Holds his own flame thrower/ Change it.

Naruto/Still has his/ Now!

Strength: No way! I'm proud of my work so /blows raspberry/

Naruto: Don't say I didn't warn you!

Strength: Uh… right… Well, thanks for reading and if you'd be so kind enough and review, I'd be really happy! This would have come out sooner but I had a little writers block at one point!

Sasuke: Grrr/Chases after Strength/

Strength: Don't kill meeeee!!!


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No Naruto-ownage here, sadly.**

Strength: Sasuke! Hide me!! /hides/

Sasuke: Why should I? Is Itachi here?! /sharingan/

Strength: No! They're going to kill me!

Naruto: Well, that's your own fault.

Sasuke: /didn't listen/ You know I'll find you! You can't hide from me, Itachi!

Strength: /sighs and slaps Sasuke/ Fine, whatever. Let's see you say that when you find me dead later.

Naruto: Can we please just get on with the fic, we've already been waiting long enough.

Strength: Heh, sorry about that everyone! Okay, on with the fic!

* * *

"Prove it."

Sasuke stops glaring at Naruto to redirect his glare at the brunet on his other side. Yuuji ignores the look and smirks.

"What?!" The Uchiha snarls.

The smirk widens. "You heard me. I want you two," he points to Sasuke and Naruto, "to prove to me," this time he points to himself, "that you guys are boyfriends." Yuuji casually tucks some of Naruto's blond hair behind his ear.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke flinches back.

Naruto growls. Neither boy seems to notice, however. He isn't sure if the growl is because Yuuji wants them to 'prove they are boyfriends' (which they clearly aren't), Yuuji is touching _his_ body, or because Naruto knows that Sasuke is being touched by a stranger. For some reason, the thought of someone touching Sasuke didn't bode well with him.

Yuuji is unaffected by the responses of his actions and waits. The bath house plunges into silence as the tension increases (with possible thoughts of death of one certain brunet held by Sasuke) until, finally, someone breaks it.

"And why the hell should we do anything for a low life stranger?" Sasuke practically growls out, not in the mood for games. He just wants to get back into his own body, dammit! But no, that body-stealing dobe has to make things even more complicated by claiming that they are boyfriends! At this rate, he might as well as start buying new clothes that'll suit his style.

Without warning, Sasuke feels strong arms wrap around his waist under the water and pulls him up against an equally muscular body. Chest against chest, the Uchiha tries pushing back but the arms won't let up. The blond freezes, a blush dancing along his face. That… That is his… his…

"Get off of me, pervert!" Sasuke punches the brunet in the jaw. The arms around him loosen before tightening up again. Noticing this, Sasuke looks up at the other's (now bloody) face to see the guy leering at him, chuckling.

"I love it when they put up a fight." Then, to Sasuke's surprise and horror, the brunet's lips descend toward his. Realizing that there was nothing else he could do, Sasuke tightly clamps his eyes and mouth shut, just wanting to get it done and over with. It never comes. Slowly opening his eyes he finds an amusing sight before him.

A pale hand clamps over the lower portion of Yuuji's face, right below the nose. From the wide green eyes focused on the person the hand belongs to, he can tell that he is just as surprised as he is.

Despite knowing who it is, Sasuke still faces his savior (though he'll rather die than admit that out loud). With the glaring and the clenched jaw, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised to see the sharingan activated in those eyes. However, the person inside the body isn't capable of doing so. The eyes are still as black as midnight.

"Get. The fuck. Away from him!" Naruto growls dangerously low. His hand tightens on the face it was holding. Seeing what he is doing, Sasuke backs up a step and knees the brunet in the groin and backs out of the way so Naruto can finish him.

And finish him he does.

* * *

The two shinobi walked the shortcut through the forest in silence. Sasuke glances over to his companion, who is unusually quiet, he turns away. If it weren't for the fact that he is a victim in this whole switch-a-roo, Sasuke will have thought that the person next to him is the real Sasuke.

But he isn't.

Well, not on the inside, at least.

Thinking back to after Naruto shoved Yuuji's head into the water until Sasuke decided to pry him off. Sasuke remembers seeing obsidian eyes stare wide eyed at the shaking pale hand before the Sasuke-imposter stalked off. He still can't understand what happened then. Did he do all that because he wanted to save his body?

But, no, that makes no sense. The older boy knows that Naruto doesn't lose control like that unless it's for another person. Plus, if he wanted to keep the person away from his body, he would have screamed for the guy to get away from _him_ but get away from _my body_. That's just the way he works, Naruto speaks his mind and doesn't try to hide the reasons for his anger.

That means he was protecting _him_!

'But…' Sasuke looks over at Naruto again, 'for what reason?'

* * *

Too busy with his thoughts to notice the Uchiha staring at him, Naruto attempts at soothing his thoughts. Notice the word 'attempt'. It's pretty obvious it isn't working out well.

Flexing his fingers, Naruto mentally sighs. He can't understand the reason behind loosing control back there. Yeah, sure, it was his body that was being violated, but he also knows that that wasn't the reason why he flipped. Although he doesn't know the exact reason, he does have a gut feeling that it has something to do with his… the person next to him.

Why else would he say _him_ instead of _my body_?

Just because he found that out doesn't mean he found all the pieces to the puzzle. There are still a few pieces missing. His eyes shoot to his companion before going back to looking at the ground. Maybe Sasuke will know?

He almost slaps himself at that thought. Of course he doesn't know, he's not a mind reader, even with the sharingan (which he doesn't have now), it's still practically impossible to read minds (unless you're a Yamanaka and he's sure Sasuke isn't related to that family whatsoever).

Apparently, Naruto isn't allowed anymore time to mull it over as he is pulled by the wrist in another direction by the person of his thoughts.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, teme?!" Naruto tries to pull his wrist out of the vice-like grip the other has on him, keeping up to speed so as not to get dragged. He doesn't receive an answer after a few minutes.

Sighing in defeat, he deems it alright to go along with whatever Sasuke has in store for now.

In the meantime, he'll be coming up with ways to get accustomed to his newly acquired body.

* * *

They traveled for fifteen minutes before Sasuke stopped in a clearing and sat them both under a tree next to each other.

Being as blunt and to the point as ever, Sasuke starts of with saying, "We need to talk," surprising Naruto out of his reverie.

Instead of answering, Naruto went back to what he does best - staring. Sasuke doesn't join in, growling at the body-stealer. Then he does something unexpected, he slaps the other on the head, nothing girly but rather that would get Naruto to do _something_. Which it did, by the way.

"Ow! Teme! What the hell was that for?!"

"When someone says 'we need to talk', it doesn't include staring, dobe." Sasuke retorts.

Naruto snarls, hating the fact that he's being reprimanded and being called a dead last (and that he just got slapped). He launches himself at his rival.

Both boys roll around on the grass, trying to up the other. A few punches are thrown throughout the tumble. Naruto gets a cut on his lip from a successful elbow from Sasuke. Sasuke can feel that he'll be getting a black eye from the left hook Naruto threw at him. At one point, Sasuke tops Naruto, but then that switches as Naruto bucks up and gains control. But, then, it just starts all over again.

Finally, after tiring themselves out, Sasuke lands on top of Naruto, straddling him. Both are bruised and worse for wear, panting to catch their breaths.

Tightening his hands on the blue shirt Naruto is wearing, Sasuke pulls the black haired shinobi up towards him then slams him back into the ground. Naruto grunts in protest, glaring at the person above him all the while.

"So…?" Sasuke starts off, trying to get Naruto to start talking.

"'So', what?" The used-to-be blond grips the black shirt the current blond is wearing, bringing him closer so the glare can be more effective.

Sasuke grits his teeth, "I need to know what the fuck that was all about back there."

"What was what all about?" Oh, Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about, he knew perfectly well, but that didn't mean that he will go and say what it was. He himself doesn't even know. How the hell is he supposed to tell someone else if he isn't so sure of the reason for his actions?

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Even if I did, what makes you think that I would tell you?" Stall. That's good. He can stall, figure out how to get out of this, and run off. Easy.

Yeah, right.

Sasuke feels like he's going to pop a blood vessel, now. Or, better yet, pummel his teammate into the ground until he won't know his left from his right. "Just freakin' tell me the reason for sa… what happened at the hot springs with that pervert." 'Saving me' is not a phrase he will _ever_ admit that the dobe will do for him. No, he likes his pride way too much to lower himself to that level.

Naruto stays silent, biting his lips to show that he won't answer.

He receives a right hook to the face in reply.

About to attack back, he doesn't get the chance to. The Uchiha grabs both pale wrists and holds them above his companion's head.

"Just _answer_ already!" Sasuke is really getting annoyed with his antics. It's like trying to get a five year old to tell him where they hid his shuriken.

"I don't know! Okay?! I don't freakin' know why I did that! I just acted upon instinct! God, Sasuke!! I hated seeing how that guy was up and flirting like everything revolved around him! Especially wi-" And _clamp_ goes the pale jaw as it closes shut once more. Sasuke almost, _almost_, groans out loud. But, he didn't.

"Finish it." His stern order is rejoined with a shake of a head. "Finish that sentence." Another stern order given; another shake of the head. "God dammit, dobe! Just finish the sentence!"

Everything goes quiet. Naruto stops struggling and lies still, not biting his lip anymore. Sasuke just sits on his friend's hips, waiting. He didn't have to wait long when he hears a soft mumble below him. Sasuke tilts his head forward and tells Naruto to say it again, louder.

Looking off to the side, Naruto repeats himself, "I said, 'especially with you'." He continues to stare off to the side, afraid to see what Sasuke's face will look like after that blatant confession.

One of the hands on his wrists disappears and his eyes scrunch closed as he waits for something, anything, to happen. He hated feeling vulnerable, more than ever to the person right in front of him. These kinds of situations he loves to avoid, and this is the reason why. An expectant punch turns into a tug on his chin, making him face the person above. He still doesn't open his eyes.

He _does_ open them, however, when he starts feeling the fingers move (thumb still in place) and begin tapping on his jaw. The expression in the deep blue eyes he gazes into is something he can't describe. He's never seen that expression before.

"W-what?" Naruto stutters out, scared that Sasuke will just come out and hurt him at any second for being an idiot that he always accuses him of.

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto's eyes widen as his friend did what he thought he would only… different. There was sincere… warmth in that one word.

Then, out of no where, pressure is put onto his lips and he notices that it's his friend's lips on his own. He feels a continuous jerking in his stomach and vaguely thinks it's weird to be kissing his own lips before everything goes black.

* * *

Waking slowly from unconsciousness, the blond snuggles into the pillow beneath him, trying to go back to sleep. He pauses in his ministrations, though, when he feels his pillow move up and down… and then up and down again… and again… It continued in that same rhythm, and he can hear a small thump if he pressed his ear closer to his pillow.

It took him awhile to get his hazy mind to function and when it did, he did not like how it added all the clues up to equal that he was not sleeping on a pillow but living human being.

Opening his eyes, blinking repetitively, the blond rested his chin on the 'pillow' below him and looked up to see a sleeping face. But not just any face. No. It had to be that of a black haired shinobi.

The blond blinked once more, trying process the situation, until he fully jumped off of the other shinobi and screamed. His scream, unfortunately, woke up the other shinobi, who also jumped up with a kunai ready for use.

They both stare at each other when the blond decides to start babbling excuse after excuse for screaming, trying to keep away from the fact that he was just lying on his friend. The ebony haired man ignores him as he inspects himself. He would've grinned if it weren't for the constant jabbering from the blond across from him.

"Naruto." A says in a sharp, concise voice. "Shut up for a second."

His friend stops talking, eyeing the ebony haired shinobi. "Why?"

Said shinobi sighs in exasperation. "Just observe your surroundings for once, dobe. And think what we've been through."

Taking a few minutes to think, Naruto stops everything before jumping, and running to the Uchiha only to hug him tight.

"Yay!! I'm back to myself! I can be a full out ninja again!" Sasuke pries Naruto off of him, smirking at the joyful blond.

"Took you long enough."

Either he ignored him or he just didn't hear him, Naruto continues to cheer on. That all ends, however, when a thought comes to him. He hesitates to turn to Sasuke but does it all the same.

"So… before we… um… we…" Naruto scratches his cheek then smoothes his hand to the back of his neck. He looks down to the ground, blushing. Some rustling comes from ahead and he looks up to see Sasuke walking away.

"Hn. Dobe." There it is again. The insult, yet it's not. The sharingan user stops walking and turns toward him. "Come on. I'll buy you some ramen."

With that answer, Naruto grins brightly, knowing that everything is alright between them…

"And then I'll buy you some new clothes because I won't be going out with someone who wears obnoxious clothes." Sasuke smirks back at him.

"Teme!" Naruto dashes up to him glaring and smiling, taking his hand.

… If not, better than before.

* * *

Omake

* * *

The grey haired man is angry that he was disrupted in coaxing his lover into bed by the front door being knocked on.

Stomping up to the door, seething, Kakashi flings the door open.

"What?"

In front of him stands a brunet, about fifteen years old. He looks like he went through a training grounds filled with academy students. He doesn't look like he's happy about it either. Well, who can blame him, he might even have to go to the hospital. It almost makes Kakashi want to wince in pain for the guy.

"I'm here for my money."

Kakashi sheepishly smiles at the guy, taking out some money to give. "Heh. So, how did it go?"

The guy snarls. "What do you think?"

Blinking in innocence, he answers, "Um… pretty well?"

"Tch. For them, maybe."

Chuckling nervously, he hands the guys the money and is about to close the door when the other shinobi stops him with his parting words.

"You're paying for my hospital bill."

* * *

The End

* * *

Strength: MWAHAHAHA!! I'm DONE!!

Naruto: It's about time.

Strength: Shut up! Can't I just enjoy my accomplishment for a LITTLE bit?

Naruto: No.

Sasuke: …

Strength: Too bad, Sasuke.

Sasuke: …

Strength: NO! I don't want to be alone! Wait until later when I'm asleep!

Sasuke: /stalks off/

Naruto: What did he want?

Strength: You'll find out later, just go stalk for now and I'll join you in a second.

Naruto: Okay! /stalks Sasuke/

Strength: Well, thanks for sticking with me, everyone, and for ALL of your great reviews! They were greatly appreciated!! I love you all! /blows kisses/ Now, if you'll excuse me… /follows Naruto/


End file.
